Esperanza
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/


**Bueno esta historia no va a tener más de 2 capítulos espero… bueno disfrútenla, tal vez los revulva un poco pero si ponen atención lo entenderán. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Esperanza. **_

El olor a muerte se extendía a lo largo del campo de batalla, muchos ya había sucumbido bajo el poder del demonio pero aun había humanos, hanyos, youkais peleando, protegiendo a una joya mucho más valiosa que la misma perla de shikon… "su esperanza" la única criatura que aun poseía la pureza y humildad en su ser, la que aun no era contaminada con el deseo del poder y de la oscuridad ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

La voluntad y el coraje empezaba a decaer uno a uno empezaban a caer ¿no era lo bastantes fuertes…? ¿No eran lo bastantes fuertes para defenderlo? Era lo último que se preguntaban antes de partir y descansar… eternamente.

……………………

Los ojos que guardan el futuro se abrieron lentamente, con delicadeza levanto la mirada encontrándose con una puerta cerrada, su corazón latió dolorosamente al imaginar que encontraría detrás de ella… sus ojos le comenzaron a escocer, la imagen del limbo que se alzaba ante sus ojos era terrorífica ¿Era necesario…? ¿Era necesario que murieran para preservarlo, para mantenerlo a salvo? ¡ERA NECESARIO!

……………………

La luna se alzo en lo más alto del cielo iluminando el campo de batalla, bañando de luz a los guerreros y de consuelo a los caídos… el astro observaba el paso del tiempo esperando el fin, su luz no duraría, nubes negras se aproximaban, su aliado no resistiría… la luz se extinguió.

……………………

Los pasos de alguien inseguro se perdían en la hierba, sus pies descalzos se humedecían con agua y sangre, su vestido blanco bailaba con el viento al igual que su cabello negro carbón, el corazón se oprimía al caminar, reconociendo rostros… llorándolos en silencio dentro de sí… llamados silenciosos, suplicas sin sonido y llantos sin lagrimas eran silenciados por el choque de aceros… los pasos se hicieron más presurosos, con el corazón en la mano debía llegar… tenía que llegar o sería demasiado tarde…

……………………

Donde antes crecían arboles fuertes, flores hermosas y el aroma de pureza se extendía hasta los corazones de todo aquel amado estaba reducido a cenizas rodeado de sangre y cadáveres, el veneno ahora era lo único que se podía respirar en aquella atmosfera… solo dos combatientes lograron quedar de pie ante el demonio con la perla antes pura ahora cubierta de oscuridad ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Dos espadas, dos corazones y un único objetivo… protegerla.

Una espada fallo, un corazón desaparecía y su objetivo se alejaba… los ojos de sol buscaban a su aliada pero su luz se había ido, con una sonrisa amarga esperaba a la muerte… moriría por una humana, el recuerdo de su sonrisa lo hizo sonreír sinceramente… moriría por su humana y por él… el baile del viento se llevo su último suspiro.

-Kagome

……………………

Los pasos se detuvieron, con miedo alzo su mano tocando su mejilla sus dedos rozaron algo húmedo ¿agua? Llevo su otra mano a su otra mejilla ¿más agua?... alzo su vista al cielo cubierto de nubes negras, su corazón se contrajo ¿lloraba? ¿Porque? Un rayo atravesó el cielo iluminando la tierra roja, cuerpos sin vida y cuencas vacías, el trueno que le siguió a la luz ahogo el retumbar del corazón y el estruendo del metal chocando de nuevo.

……………………

El susurro de muerte de él, fue el detonante para su furia… ¿Cómo pudo dejarse vencer? ¿Cómo?

Una regla importante para un guerrero es mantener la vista siempre en su enemigo él la olvido, pronto correría la misma suerte… él recordó pero fue demasiado tarde en un golpe certero él se vio impulsado hacia atrás cayendo al lado de él… su medio hermano… ¿Moriría? El demonio se acerco, la sonrisa de victoria se asomaba en sus labios partidos, sus ojos carmesíes brillaban con alegría, su alegría… matar.

El caído quiso volver a coger su espada, antes de siquiera rozar la empuñadura sus dedos se retorcieron de dolor al ser pisados, la risa macabra resonaba en sus oídos… la risa que anuncia la derrota, los ojos oro refulgieron con vergüenza ¿Cómo pudo dejarse derrotar? … la punta de acero atravesó el pecho desprotegido, sangre emano de la boca acallando el gemido de dolor, la hoja fue retirada brincándole una latigazo de dolor… su cuerpo se tenso y palpito pero no se transformo, nunca lo haría… a ella no le gustaría, un bufido salió de su boca aun cerca de su muerte seguía pensando el ella.

-Lo siento…

……………………

-No…

Ese fue la única palabra que salió de su boca… había llegado demasiado tarde.

Esa voz es la que lo obligo a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, de su pecho aun brotaba sangre pero no le importo, sus ojos buscaron a la portadora de esa dulce voz, la encontró desprotegida no llevaba arma alguna… sus dedos fueron liberados de la presión, el demonio camino hacia ella, trato de moverse… no podía, el miedo se apodero de él ella no podía luchar, aumento más al verla temblar ante la espada del enemigo… ella no podía morir… la espada fue bajando lentamente para cortar su cuello… ¡NO DEBIA MORIR! su sangre cambio…el vestido blanco se tiño de rojo.

Su vestido quedo manchado de sangre… pero no de ella, los ojos castaños antes dulces pues ahora estaban cubiertos de dolor chocaron con azules agonizantes que poco a poco volvieron a un color dorado, el demonio se alejo unos metros con una sonrisa es su rostro… la pérdida de sangre hizo que él se tambaleara hacia atrás cayendo en los cálidos brazos de ella, esta se sentó mientras envolvía a su salvador en sus brazos tratando de darle calor pues su cuerpo se estaba tornando frio…

-Lo siento, no te pude proteger… ni a ti ni a nadie- susurro él con dolor, la sangre que aun brotaba se sentía fría, sin vida como él.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, se sentía inútil… no podía salvarlo, la vida de él se le escurría entre sus brazos sin que pudiera hacer algo, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cayendo sobre la frente de él, este alzo su vista sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón al verla en ese estado, con esfuerzo levanto su mano posándola en la mejilla húmeda de ella acariciándola suavemente, ella le devolvió la mirada observando cómo sus ojos dorados iban perdiendo su brillo hasta convertirse en cuencas vacías sin expresión alguna, su mano se fue deslizando de la mejilla pero antes de tocar el suelo otra mano la tomo y la asentó en el estomago del fallecido.

-Gracias… Inuyasha

Con suavidad dejo el cuerpo en el suelo, acariciando su rostro subió a sus ojos cerrándole sus parpados brindándole dignidad, se irguió y con una mirada desafiante se situó a la vista del demonio que sonreía con diversión.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lo vengaras?- pregunto el demonio destilando veneno en cada palabra.

-Eso debería hacer ¿no, Naraku?

La voz de ella era suave casi melodiosa, Naraku retrocedió confundido ¿Por qué no está odiando? ¿Por qué no me está odiando? Ella empezó a caminar despacio hacia Naraku, él no avanzo ni retrocedió se quedo estancado en su lugar muy confundió ¿Acaso ella no lo odia? Ella siguió avanzando con calma como si estuviera yendo al encuentro de un compañero, él la observo casi con miedo ¿Acaso ella no puede odiar? Inconsciente dio un paso atrás cuando ella estuvo a un metro de distancia.

-¿Acaso no me odias? Yo fui él que mato al hombre que amas y al que amabas… Kagome- le informo con la esperanza de que su mirada cambiara a una de dolor y desesperación.

Kagome lo observo con lastima.

-Naraku, tu conociste el amor- afirmo ella.

Naraku abrió los ojos asombrado acaso ella le tenía lastima… eso lo molesto.

-Estúpida- grito molesto alzando su espada se lanzo contra ella.

El sonido de una espada cortando nunca se oyó en su lugar fue el de algo que dio contra una barrera… Naraku se levanto del suelo con miedo en sus ojos, las almas de los caído la rodeaban protegiéndola.

-Has matado sin razón- susurro Kagome observando a su alrededor con una sonrisa melancólica- has matado a tantos sin razón.

Naraku sintió el miedo, como enfrentarse a espíritus.

-Tú que alguna vez amaste deberías saber que ellos murieron protegiendo algo querido, algo amado y eso los mantiene peleando aun después de caídos- los espíritus asistieron poniéndose delante de ella.

Kagome avanzo hacia un Naraku con terror, a pesar de ser un demonio puro le temía a la muerte por eso se preocupo en ser un ser invencible pero nunca imagino que se enfrentaría a la misma muerte, ella con un movimiento de su mano indico a los caídos que no avanzaran… lo tenía que hacer sola, Naraku la observo yendo hacia el de nuevo pero no se movió, cuando la tuvo en frente clavo sus ojos rojos en los castaños.

-¿Cumplió la perla tu deseo?- le pregunto.

Él no contesto pero se tenso al sentir la cálida mano de la joven en su pecho, ella sonrió al sentir el latido del demonio y la presencia de la perla en su interior.

-Hay deseos que no se pueden cumplir no porque sean imposibles sino porque no son correctos- le susurro con cariño.

La joven fue retirando su mano pero una luz la siguió, la perla salía del pecho de él cuando la pura mano de ella recibió la perla, esta brillo con calidez envolviéndola en una danza pero…

-La perla es mía- rugió el demonio y con una estocada atravesó el pecho de ella.

La perla se cubrió de la sangre, esta se escurrió entre los delgados dedos mientras ella caía como la ultima hoja de un árbol en el otoño… solitaria anunciando el invierno.

Naraku había amado pero lo olvido… olvido todo referente a sentimientos en el camino al poder, debido a eso él ya no comprendía el poder del amor y de la amistad; en su arrogancia tomo la perla con el fin de ser el más poderoso sin tomar en cuenta el sufrimiento que causaba… sin tomar en cuenta que eso sería su destrucción.

La perla brillo intensamente rechazando la mano corrupta, a lo largo de los siglos se han hecho sacrificios humanos, de hanyos y youkais para obtener la perla… la perla fue manchada de sangre incontables veces pero nunca con sangre pura, la calidez del liquido fue la que rechazo de una vez por toda la oscuridad… no habría más tierra roja, no más muerte, ya no…

La mano corrupta empezó a quemarse, pagaría el precio de tocar sangre pura, pagaría por las muertes, pagaría por su arrogancia y necedad… el cálido sentimiento que estaba en la sangre que quedo impregnada en la mano del demonio se iba expandiendo purificándolo, con desesperación intento limpiar la sangre pero esta parecía no querer salir, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos… como una hoja se fue incinerando poco a poco sintiendo aunque fuese un poco el dolor que él provoco… antes de desaparecer en el viento intento llegar a ella, si iba a morir por lo menos acabaría con la esperanza… acabaría con ese bebe…

Continuara.

**Espero que les haya gustado… y tengo una pregunta.**

**¿Un bebe? ¿Qué bebe? ¿De quienes? xD**

**Bueno espero sus reviews…**

**AVISO: Para los que leen La Elegida, Mi oportunidad, Soy lo que soy y El deporte que no unió, tarde más de lo planeado gomen, mis disculpas.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
